Amigos con derecho
by Juven-Lil'Ches
Summary: Rigby se siente atraído a su mejor amigo, Mordecai pero él está muy enamorado de una chica. Una noche de videojuegos cambió las cosas para ambos. * Morby * Boy love *


**Amigos con derecho.**

**Parte 1 – Rigby – Sólo amigos**

Está mal. Desde un principio sabía que esto no debía ser así, que no debía enamorarme de él ¡Pero soy idiota y no pude evitarlo! ¿Vale? Soy débil… y sí, también soy egoísta. He tenido suficiente y quiero terminar con esto, duele demasiado y es más de lo que puedo soportar. Por más difícil que sea, sé lo que tengo que hacer.

—Mordecai… — Le llamé tan alto como pude pero tenía miedo, mi voz era a duras penas un poco más que un susurro.

—¿Hm? — El chico de cabello azul respondió a mi llamado mientras jugaba a la consola. Mis ojos fijos en él, los suyos en la pantalla y mis piernas, temblorosas. — ¿Qué pasa, mapache? — Se giró a verme luego de haber pausado el juego cuando notó que yo tardaba en responder. Tragué pesado.

—Ya no… — Las palabras que tanto pensé en decir no salían de mi boca. — ¡Ya no quiero seguir con esto! — Solté bruscamente sin dar mucho sentido a lo que quería decir, por eso mi amigo pareció no entender y sonrió divertido.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Quieres renunciar al trabajo en el parque? — Me preguntó sonriente, aún sin saber a qué me refería — Porque viejo, llevamos mucho tiempo en este trabajo y sé que no es el mejor de todos pero…

—¡No, Mordecai! — Le interrumpí a gritos, la impotencia comenzaba a recorrer mis venas. — Me refiero a lo nuestro, a lo que estamos haciendo. Toda esta cosa de… "amigos con derecho" no me gusta ¿Vale? Quiero dejarlo. — Cuando por fin toqué el punto, sentí un nudo en el estómago.

—…Rigby, creí que estabas bien con esto. — Se acomodó en el sofá para verme mejor mientras fruncía el ceño como si estuviera confundido y casi sorprendido, realmente nunca tocábamos el tema, yo sólo desvié la mirada.

—Pues ya no más. — Respondí y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho como si así pudiera evitar sentir el dolor dentro de este. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos, él parecía intentar leerme con la mirada mientras yo le esquivaba por completo.

—Bueno… Ok. — Dijo sonando algo confundido, soltando un largo suspiro y mirando nuevamente a la pantalla que permanecía en pausa. — No lo haremos más si no quieres. — Concluyó antes de reanudar su partida en la consola.

Debí sentirme aliviado por su respuesta, pero no fue así. Quería gritar como un niño pequeño y lanzarme a llorar en sus brazos, decirle que lo olvidara y que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo. Pero era demasiado tarde para arrepentirme, tenía que hacerme el duro como siempre hago con él, tenía que conservar la poca dignidad que me quedaba. Y por sobretodo, tenía que terminarlo pues me estaba matando lentamente.

Subí las escaleras hasta la habitación y una vez arriba me encerré allí. Mis piernas por fin se rindieron, ya no podían cargar con todo el peso del dolor; dejándome caer en el suelo, comencé a llorar entre leves sollozos.

Mordecai fue mi mejor amigo por mucho, mucho tiempo. Pero desde hace unos años comencé a verlo diferente y no diferente como a un hermano, sino como… Bueno, comenzó a gustarme como… ¡A gustarme en serio!

Quise negarlo, no quería sentirme así pero ese idiota era el mundo para mí, pensaba en él las 24 horas y yo sólo quería su atención, aunque fuera un poco ¡Pero él sólo se fijaba en Margarita! Eso me molestaba tanto… Soy demasiado egoísta e infantil como para querer compartirlo con nadie. Aun así, cualquier cosa era mejor que no tenerlo para nada.

Todo comenzó una noche cuando Mordecai y yo planeamos aprovechar la ausencia de todos en la casa para jugar videojuegos y desvelarnos. Como era lo usual, nos peleamos por el control del Player1 pues nunca me deja usarlo; ambos forcejeamos hasta quedar en una posición demasiado íntima como para no estar incómodos. Nos miramos en silencio durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Yo nervioso, estaba a punto de apartarme para salir de la posición incómoda pero él me besó. No sabía cómo reaccionar ¡No sabía qué hacer! Todo fue demasiado repentino. Tras unos segundos correspondí algo aturdido al beso, luego él bajó hacia mi cuello y… Una cosa llevó a la otra. Entonces, así como así, perdí mi VCard con mi mejor amigo. Siendo sincero, me sentía la persona más feliz del mundo porque pensé que había significado algo más ¡Creí que le gustaba! Que me deseaba tanto como yo a él! Me sentía tan bien… pero las cosas no resultaron así. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad; por semanas, ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto, era como si nada hubiera pasado. Luego de varios días incluso pensé que yo simplemente lo había soñado, hasta que todo se repitió; esa vez Mordecai me pidió dormir con él, con la excusa de "tener frío" Y ya a oscuras, todo comenzó de nuevo. Aquella vez fue más intensa que la primera, de principio a fin y yo me sentía extremadamente bien, amaba sentirme suyo y la forma en la que parecía desear mi cuerpo, era todo lo que había querido desde hace mucho, hasta que…

_"—Hnngh… Margarita."_

Le escuché susurrar, seguido de mi corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos y ardiendo de dolor. Sollocé y dejé salir algunas lágrimas, me aferré con fuerza a él como si de esa forma pudiera hacerlo mío realmente pero nada cambió. Él amaba a alguien más.

Esto continuó por mucho tiempo, hace ya casi un año. No debí dejar que siguiera pero… era más de lo que yo podría tener de otra forma. Me sentía bien en sus brazos, el contacto con su piel, el placer ¡Ambos somos chicos y es totalmente vergonzoso pero así me sentía bien! Me sentía bien con él. Ser suyo sin que él fuera mío, saber que nunca lo sería… Era como un delicioso plato de sabor agridulce, con un retrogusto demasiado amargo. Me estaba utilizando, no me quería a mí, quería a Margarita... no había nada más a parte de eso. Yo era sólo un muñeco, una réplica a oscuras.

Pero finalmente acabó ¿Cierto? Él dijo que estaba bien. Ahora sólo quedaría la amargura en mi corazón mientras lloraba en el piso del cuarto. Tembloroso, como idiota.

Debí quedarme con lo poco que tenía de él pero mi corazón no lo soportaba más, de ambas formas era demasiado doloroso así que dejé que mi corazón sufriera una muerte rápida, chocante antes que una lenta y tortuosa.

Es mejor así… Sólo amigos.


End file.
